


Payment in Full

by round_robin



Series: Geralt Does Toussaint [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC) Spoilers, Canon-typical bathing, F/M, Geralt is a Slut, M/M, Mentioned Geralt/Eskel, Mentioned Geralt/Jaskier, Mentioned Geralt/Lambert, Minor Character(s), Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, mentioned Geralt/Yennefer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Geralt looked from Matilda, to Liam again, saw the blush on the young man's cheeks, the way his hands balled into fists as he was unsure what to do with them, couldn't very well touch himself in public. Yes, this dinner invitation definitely had more to it than a simple meal. Vesemir didn't like hearing that they fucked some willing contractors out on The Path, “You take coin for killing monsters, not for giving them your cock,” he grumbled. But Geralt knew about Mignole, and sure, the whole story about their eyes meeting across a moonlit night, blah, blah. The contract was done, fee paid in full, Matilda and Liam were no longer bound to associate with him, and yet here they were with a delicious offer. Geralt had no reason to turn them down and about a thousand good ones to accept.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Liam de Coronata, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Matilda de Vermentino, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Matilda de Vermentino/Liam de Coronata, Liam de Coronata/Matilda de Vermentino
Series: Geralt Does Toussaint [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010184
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106





	Payment in Full

**Author's Note:**

> I just started the Blood and Wine DLC, and right at the beginning of Wine Wars, when Liam and Matilda are arguing about how the other is clearly sabotaging them, my first thought was "they are going to fuck each other." My second thought was "and they are also going to fuck Geralt." So here is my threesome with two very minor game only characters that I loved right away. So far, I love everything about the Blood and Wine DLC. This is very heavy on game lore, so if you don't play the games, I don't mean to leave you out, but sometimes I want humans to be nice to Geralt. If you showed me a man like that in real life, there's no way I wouldn't try to suck his soul out through his cock.
> 
> I don't usually write het and I use the words cunt and pussy in this. I like the punch they have, and all the words for female anatomy are gross anyway, so I picked the ones I like best. I'm sorry if this puts some people off, I really am, but if I'm going to write a subject I'm not 100% comfortable on, then I'm going to use the terms that make me the most comfortable to make it happen.
> 
> For the three people who also had this thought when playing Blood and Wine, please enjoy. I'd like everyone else to enjoy too, but I know this is probably for a very, very, very niche audience.

Geralt leaned back, resting his head on the lip of the tub. Say what you will about Toussaint and their rigid belief in tradition above all, their curious kindness where strangers merely glanced away with their noses in the air instead of spitting at him, but fuck, they knew how to draw a good bath. If the cold of the north didn't bring a bone deep satisfaction and comfort Geralt couldn't explain, he'd consider settling south for good.

There was a soft knock on the door and Geralt grunted, too relaxed to give proper permission to enter. He cracked one eye open as Liam de Coronata popped his head through the door. “Ah, you are still soaking.”

He went to close the door but Geralt called him back, pulling himself from the water. He tried not to smile as Liam's eyes traveled down, tongue darting out to lick his lips at the sight of ample Witcher cock hanging half hard against his thigh. “I was almost done.” If Geralt took an extra moment to grab the towel hanging next to the bath, allowing for a good long look, Liam didn't comment.

“Good, good. Matilda, she was getting restless. We're both eager to give you the rest of your _reward_.”

Towel slung low around his hips, hair still dripping, Geralt crossed the well appointed bathroom and wrapped his arms around Liam, brushing his thumb across his lower lip. The young human trembled a little under the touch, but not in fear, there was nothing but excitement here, obvious by the hard cock pushing against Geralt's thigh. “You've paid me in full. The extra _hospitality_ is just a perk.” As he continued to shake a little, Geralt was reminded that Matilda was clearly the mastermind here.

Earlier that day, as he sat in the tavern, his pockets bulging with coin—Matilda offered to pay him more than that _blasted_ Liam, but Geralt never liked charging more for essentially the same job, which it turned out to be, and then a third job as their new joint vineyard was also beset—his nose deep in a glass of wine, he smelled the bouquet before taking a sip. Geralt preferred a good ale, but it was a crime to come to Toussaint and not sample the local wines. His eyes slipped closed and he let the first sip bathe his tongue, then heard the click of familiar heels; sensible, yet fashionable shoes, the shoes of a woman who had shit to do, but also had to keep up appearances.

“Hello, Geralt. May we trouble you once again?”

Geralt took another deep breath. Through the haze of human sweat on the air (and the added layer of perfume here in the south) he caught a hint of musky lust coming from the other side of his table, and two slightly frantic heart beats. He opened his eyes and saw Matilda sitting across from him, Liam lingering just behind, shifting from foot to foot. But with his hands conveniently in front of his crotch, Geralt already had a few ideas what they wanted to _trouble_ him with.

He set his glass down and nodded. “Be my guest. More pest problems?”

“No, you handled those most beautifully. I fear this is on the matter of your payment.” Usually, when someone mentioned payment _after_ handing over the coin, Geralt was in for a fight. But Matilda's eyes were bright, long lashes flirting in a mature way; there was no coquettish fluttering here, Matilda knew what she was about and let her eyes rove over Geralt, biting her lip at the way his armor cradled his body. “I hired you to save one vineyard, and you ended up saving three, creating a wine dynasty in the process. You must let us treat you more. Dinner tonight at Coronata? Please say you'll come.”

He looked from Matilda, to Liam again, saw the blush on the young man's cheeks, the way his hands balled into fists as he was unsure what to do with them, couldn't very well touch himself in public. Yes, this _dinner_ invitation definitely had more to it than a simple meal. Vesemir didn't like hearing that they fucked some willing contractors out on The Path, “You take coin for killing monsters, not for giving them your cock,” he grumbled. But Geralt knew about Mignole, and sure, the whole story about their eyes meeting across a moonlit night, blah, blah. The contract was done, fee paid in full, Matilda and Liam were no longer bound to associate with him, and yet here they were with a delicious offer. Geralt had no reason to turn them down and about a thousand good ones to accept.

“Sure, dinner sounds great.”

“Wonderful!” Matilda sprang to her feet, her skirts swishing around her. “I'll see you both at seven o'clock.” She floated from the tavern, leaving poor Liam standing there, his eyes darting between Geralt and the floor.

He took pity on the poor man. “Look, if she just invited me to your vineyard without asking, I don't have to come. If you two want to be alone, I can—”

“It was my idea,” Liam said. His eyes went wide and darted around, seeing who might overhear them before stepping closer, dropping his voice. “In Toussaint, one does not invite themselves into a woman's bed. I'm happy to host you... and her.”

“Hmm.” In Geralt's experience, women dragged him into _their_ beds all the time, but that might just be Yen and Triss... and Sasha... and Jutta. Maybe it was just him. Jaskier liked to push Geralt into his own bed, Eskel liked his room too, said he had the best mattress in Kaer Morhen. Lambert was just happy to fuck anywhere, in a bed, a chair, against a wall—he was getting off track. “As long as you're alright with it?”

Liam took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes. I am. You'll have no worries there, Geralt.”

“Good. See you at seven.”

Geralt made the trip back to Coronata, it still needed repair after all the sabotage, but the grounds were beautiful. Everything in Toussaint was beautiful. Matilda and Liam met him at the door, offering to take his swords for him. Geralt made a quick apology about the dirty armor, he didn't have anything else with him. “Oh, it's no trouble,” Matilda said, her eyes sparkling at him.

Dinner was excellent, roast pheasant with seasonal vegetables, and some of the house special wine. Considering Coronata was a vineyard, Geralt imagined every wine was the house special. As the relieved servants cleared the plates, “thank you again, Master Witcher, for banishing that foul infestation from our beautiful vineyard!” Liam offered him a room for the night and a bath to freshen up, which Geralt accepted gladly.

He'd had his dinner, he'd had his bath, and now, he'd get his, uh, _bonus_.

Liam pulled back, but only far enough to let Geralt's arms fall. He tangled their fingers together and led the Witcher to the master suite, where Matilda was waiting. A lacy number draped over her shoulders, a pattern of vines and grapes barely concealing pert nipples and the smallest hint of pink between her legs. Geralt took a breath and smirked, he could fucking taste her juicy cunt on the air.

Her eyes raked over him appraisingly and Geralt let the towel slip from his hips, watching the color rise on her cheeks as she got the first look at what she could expect tonight. Her lips parted and it took a moment for Matilda to find words. She looked over at Liam and frowned a little. “Liam, why are you still dressed? Didn't you get my message? There is a strict dress code for this party.” Beautiful full lips smiling now, she rolled up onto her knees, slipped out of her sheer robe and crawled to the edge of the bed, breasts hanging down like ripe fruit about to fall off the tree.

“Let me.” Geralt walked behind Liam, moving in close, hands pulling at the ties of his doublet, then his breeches. He rubbed his lips up a trembling neck. “We can go slow,” he whispered into the man's ear. Going by the way Matilda's eyes traveled over Liam's chest, her attention as much on him as it was on Geralt, he had a feeling these new business partners were headed towards a closer relationship. He had to go north again as soon as this business with the Duchess was done, but if Geralt could only give them one good night to discover their feelings for each other, then he'd consider that his wedding present to the future happy couple.

“But not too slow?” Matilda said. Geralt nudged the now nude Liam towards the bed so she could get her hands on him as well, scratching lightly down his chest, rubbing her nose across his belly. Liam shivered but cupped the back of her neck, his fingers rubbing all over, smearing her lipstick a little. She sucked the thumb into her mouth, laving it with her tongue.

When she'd teased her fill, all of Liam's clothing on the floor along with Geralt's towel, she ordered them back, falling to her knees and beckoning them both. Her lips parted, smearing her lipstick further, as she licked over the head of Geralt's cock before taking as much of him as possible, her other hand lightly stroking Liam. Geralt grunted, trying to hold himself back a little. This wasn't an immortal sorceress, or another Witcher, this was an admittedly tough as nails woman, but a human none the less. Geralt always had to be more careful with humans.

As her lovely tongue swirled around the head, teasing his foreskin, Geralt pulled Liam in closer, brushing their lips together. The other man's cock brushed the back of Matilda's head and she turned, opening her mouth and licking over them both at once. Geralt moved them in closer, until she was essentially pinned between them, deep pink lipstick, saliva and precome dripping between them, landing on Matilda's breasts and rolling down.

Geralt didn't give Liam a chance to look down—even though Matilda was quite the sight—he didn't want the already nervous man to do a silly thing like compare himself to a Witcher. Humans did that sometimes and Geralt didn't understand it. Would you compare a goat's cock to a horse's? But Liam seemed to forget his nervousness soon enough and kissed back, licking into Geralt's mouth, soft little moans dripping from his lips.

Still directing, Matilda pushed them away a moment later, gathering them all on the bed. She threw Geralt down and immediately straddled his hips, taking hold of his cock and rubbing the head back and forth between her legs, from her clit down to her slit. He grabbed her hips just as the head caught against her and started sinking in to her tight heat. An asshole or a cunt, Geralt was partial to both, but the way they felt around him was so different. An ass was tight and unrelenting, the pure muscle trying to grip him all at once no matter how much prep, while a soft pussy opened in all the right ways, ready to take him, yet held firm, clenching later when Geralt did his job right and provided a shattering orgasm. Yen's cunt was particularly dangerous in that respect, she almost broke his finger once.

It took a moment of wiggling and panting, but Matilda was fully seated soon enough, the insides of her creamy thighs soft against him. To her credit, she didn't cry out about the ample Witcher cock, how it was perfect and filled her just right. With Liam sitting off to the side, watching them with wide eyes, it might not set the best tone.

She started to roll her hips and Geralt let her go, letting her set the pace. Once he felt a little more of his control come back, he looked over to Liam, sitting next to them on the bed, his mouth open, not really sure what to do. “Come here.” Geralt grabbed for his hips now, pulling him to straddle his chest, cock resting at his lips. “Alright?” he asked.

Liam gave a shaky nod. “Yes, yes, definitely alright.”

“Good.”

Without further ceremony, Geralt let Liam's cock slide into his mouth. He was above average sized for a human, but Geralt had no trouble sucking him down to the root, making his eyes bulge a little. “Fuck!” His arms flailed out and latched onto the headboard, hips rolling, trying not to thrust into Geralt's mouth.

But Geralt was used to much rougher treatment and grabbed Liam's ass, urging him to take his pleasure from Geralt's mouth like Geralt took his from Matilda's cunt. They fell into an easy rhythm, Matilda rocking, moaning like a wild thing, and Liam holding on for dear life. But Geralt was too good and Liam only human, so it didn't take long for him to spill, coming with an undignified squeak. “Sorry, sorry—” He tried to pull out as his seed continued to pump and Geralt held tighter, drinking him down.

When Liam started whimpering, he let the cock slip from his mouth but kept a hold of his hips. Licking away the trail of spend on his lips, Geralt turned him around, repositioning him on his chest so surprisingly firm cheeks now lingered in front of him. If Liam was still hard, Geralt would be tempted to lick at his asshole, but he didn't want to overwhelm the poor man right now. “Kiss her,” he instructed. “Put your hand down near the base of my cock, let her rub her clit against your knuckles.”

There was a little shifting, some wet kissing noises, then Matilda's moans got louder, rising in pitch. Her hips rolled faster, grinding down on Geralt as Liam took care of her clit. With both of them servicing her, pushing her pleasure higher, she grabbed hold of Liam by the cheeks, smashing their lips together, the kiss muffling her cries.

Her movements stuttered a little, rhythm getting erratic a few seconds before her muscles clenched down on him, her cunt constricting as her orgasm rolled through her like a wave. Geralt pressed his forehead to the small of Liam's back, trying desperately not to thrust too hard and throw them both off. She rode him long and hard until she was finally done, then climbed off with shaking legs, collapsing into Liam's arms.

Geralt was about to take himself in hand and finish the job—he was almost painfully close—when Matilda smacked his hand away, her lips brushing over the head of his cock and sucking. Liam rolled over to his other side and started licking up Geralt's shaft, both of them meeting every once in a while to share a sloppy kiss, sticky with precome.

Watching the two of them together, both flushed and spent, and still working to get him off, Geralt came. Matilda barely got her lips over the head of his cock and Liam licked up what dripped down his shaft, both of them debauched and beautiful, smelling like Geralt and each other. With pink lipstick smeared across Matilda's lips, Liam's cock, and Geralt's cock, they made quite the matching set.

They didn't protest when Geralt got up and retrieved his towel from the floor, wiping them all down before sitting at the edge of the bed. “Sleep here tonight,” Matilda said before he could give them an out—you'd be surprised how many people wanted to fuck a Witcher, but detested the thought of sharing a bed with them—and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back onto the bed.

Matilda settled between them, but Geralt made sure Liam's arms were firmly around her before he started drifting off. He woke the next morning to an enthusiastic blow job from Liam, Matilda's fingers swirling around her clit as she watched. He fucked her again, then sucked Liam off, the human still trembling and falling apart under the superior skill.

As he left, Roach fed and pampered all night in the stables, Matilda pulled them both into the barn, away from prying eyes. She stood up on her toes and kissed Geralt, before letting Liam do the same, his breath warm on Geralt's lips, a little more sure now after their couplings. “If you are ever in need of lodgings, you have a bed waiting for you,” she said.

“And all the company you desire to fill it,” Liam added quietly.

“I'll hold you to that offer.” Geralt winked and climbed on Roach, heading down the road. The beautiful Toussaint countryside spread open in front of him, sun shining down. He wasn't a sentimental man, not when it came to humans, so he didn't look back and see Matilda and Liam watching him from the gates, their hands clasped together.


End file.
